


High School AU

by Kalamac



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is for tumblr's its-love-make-it-hurt, who gave me this prompt:<br/>What if Gail was an asshole. Like if she refused to officially call Holly her girlfriend and flirted with other girls, was mean to Holly in front of other people, etc but at night or when they were alone then she was sweet.</p><p>I hope she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU

Gail could feel Holly's eyes on her from across the cafeteria, as she ran one finger lightly down the head cheerleader's arm. The cheerleader...Samantha? Susan? Something with an S, Gail didn't really care, must have felt it too. Her eyes flicked in Holly's direction.

"Hey," Gail settled her hands on the girl's shoulders. Sarah? Whatever. She raised her voice, making sure to be heard across the room. "Is the nerd bothering you? She's kind of obsessed with me, ever since I got into her...well, into her lunchbox. But she's nothing to worry about."

Holly flushed with embarrassment, wriggling away from Andy's sympathetic touch, trying not to be hurt by Gail's cruel words.

Gail gazed at the cheerleader just long enough to render her completely speechless, then strutted away, calling out a promise to be in touch as she left.  
Smirking as she passed Holly, seeming to enjoy her discomfort, Gail stopped briefly to chat with Traci about after school plans.

"We still on for today Trace? My afternoons are wide open now I don't have to do nerd stuff."

"Yep." Traci tried to keep her voice even, hating the way Gail was talking about Holly, but not wanting to alienate her. Gail didn't make friends easily. "Mom's on a four o'clock shift today, so I don't have to pick Leo up from daycare. Maybe come by around three-thirty? Mom will have left by then."

"I'll be there." Gail threw one last venomous look in Holly's direction, and stomped out of the cafeteria.

*****************************************************

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy," Gail cooed, reaching out for Leo, transferring him to her hip. "Hey, Buddy. I got you a present." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a little teddy bear, dressed in a police uniform.

Traci shook her head, exasperated. "Gail, I've told you, you can't keep buying him stuff. We're going to run out of room for it all."

"This wasn't just anything, Trace," Gail smushed the bear softly into Leo's face, making him giggle. "This is for his six month birthday tomorrow. I couldn't get him nothing."

Traci laughed. "Gail, we don't celebrate half birthdays."

"Oh no!" Gail handed the bear to Traci, swinging Leo above her head with both hands. "You have a mean mommy, yes you do." She blew raspberries on Leo's stomach, enjoying the belly laughs they caused. "Don't worry Leo, I'll have some cake in your honor."

"Like you wouldn't be eating cake anyway. Now give me my baby back. You have a visitor on the couch." Traci took Leo from Gail, pushing her away. "Don't you listen to Aunt Gail. I'm the best mommy."

Gail leaned over the back of the couch, looking down at Holly, who was tapping away on her iPhone, pretending to ignore her. Gail stayed silent, taking in Holly's long legs, stretched out on the cushions, her t-shirt riding up, baring a tanned strip of smooth, taut skin.

Gail was just about to reach out and run her fingers over that exposed skin, and with any luck, continue up under her t-shirt, when Holly glanced up at her, then back to the iPhone, reading Gail's latest Facebook status out loud. "Gail is deciding which hot cheerleader to take to Prom."

Gail grinned and slid over the back of the couch, landing on Holly. Straddling her hips, she removed the phone from her hands, letting it fall softly to the carpeted floor.

Holly raised a single eyebrow, lips quirking slightly. Gail leaned forward, catching those enticing lips in a kiss. "You know it's not a serious status." Another kiss, slipping her tongue into Holly's waiting mouth, gripping the hem of Holly's shirt in her fingers. 

"You know I love you." As Holly's hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer.

"You know you're the one I'll be stripping naked, and kissing every inch of, in a hotel room after the dance." Pulling Holly's t-shirt up, and over her head.

The t-shirt landed on the floor next to the phone. Gail's hands went the for the clasp of Holly's bra, freezing at the loud throat clearing from across the room.

"Y'all know I'm still here right? With my infant son. In my living room." Traci gave them a look that would probably have Leo falling in line, and confessing all his sins in about fifteen years. A fierce mom look. "Holly you said you'd help me with my Chemistry while you're here."

"Hey," Gail pouted, "I'm the only one Holly's supposed to have chemistry with."

She stole one last kiss before climbing off Holly, and going to reclaim Leo, as Holly scrambled to put her shirt back on.

Traci and Holly set out their books on the table, and Gail curled into the comfy armchair with Leo, telling him a made-up story about dragons, while mentally cursing the deal she and Holly had made with Traci two weeks earlier.

**************************************************************  
TWO WEEKS AGO

Traci trudged through the library stacks, hoping her favourite secluded study nook was empty. She had two free periods in a row, and was hoping to get a fair amount of homework out of the way, so she could spend more time with Leo at home.

Her eyes narrowed when she rounded the corner, and saw Holly sitting in the chair, Gail perched on her lap, kissing her deeply. "Nooooooooo." Traci frowned at the girls. "You can't be back with Holly. Not now."

"What the fuck, Traci?" Gail grumbled. "You love Holly. You've been telling me for weeks to apologize for, and I quote "whatever dumbass thing you did to make that girl walk away from you". I apologized. We made up. We made out. Yay. You should be happy." Gail dropped a series of light kisses along Holly's jaw.

Traci tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. She really did think Gail deserved to be happy. And Holly clearly made her happy. But why did she have to be happy right now.

"It's just that we were all betting on when you'd get back together. If it's now, Dov wins. If it's not for another 3 weeks, I win."

"Really Trace?" Gail slid from Holly's lap, and stood toe to toe with her so-called-friend. "You want us to stay apart so you can win a bet?"

Traci smiled nervously. "....yes..."

Holly stood, sauntering over to Gail, wrapping her arms around Gail's waist. Tilting her head forward, she kissed Gail's neck, sucking the pale skin just hard enough to leave a mark. 

As Traci huffed in defeat, Holly met her eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face. "We want half. No one else has seen us yet. We act like we're still apart, you win the bet, we get half."

Gail nodded in agreement. "And you have to help us sneak around."

"Deal!"

*************************************** THE END


End file.
